Pro Rogue
Pro Rogue was a Pantoran male who served under the _____________. Born on Cridark II in the Baroli sector in 40 BBY to Bara Rogue and Samual Rogue. Biography 'childhood/early adulthood' The Pantoran male Pro Gale Rogue was born to Bara and Samual Rogue in 40 BBY. Samual was a Director of a small food company and Bara was a "stay at home mom" who took on the duty to teach the family in home schooling. Life was very simple on Cridark II for there was little Republic involvment on the planet. This allowed the individual government of Cridark II flourish without over excesive watch over their planet, but still get the benefits of being part of the Republic. Cridark II was a very self reliant monarchy which mostly consisted of small cities with small buisnesses. The small cities were mostly suberb cities lacking skyscrapers or large corporate buisnesses. The rest of the world is occupied by farmland. The largest city was Ta'rma, the capital, which had the largest population. The Rogue Family lived in the outskirts of Ta'rma where most of the smallest buisnesses were located. Although, the outskirts of Ta'rma contained excessive amounts of crime and murders unlike the other cities which were mostly tame. Rogue lived a simple and care free life in a small apartment with his family. Rogue was taught by his mother with his younger sister. Rogue would frequently go to other boy's apartments and play with them on his free time. When he became of age, 16, Rogue went off to the Royal Academy where he would be taught a specific job class of his choice. Rogue chose to be taught in Criminal Investigation so he could become a Royal Officer once he finished his studies. Rogue graduated 4 years later with a Criminal Investigation Degree and joined the Royal Police Force. Rogue was stationed in the same general area where he had once lived as a child. At 20 years of age, Rogue had made a fine man out of himself. Although, that would all change in his years to come. 'Beginning of the Imperial Age' In 21BBY Cridark II was taken over by the Imperial Army when The First Gallactic Empire was created. At first Cridark II apposed the reform and broke away from the Empire, but it did'nt work. The Imperial Army forced its way into the planet and took the system by force. The Governent of the planet was destroyed and all the military, police, and political positions were all eradicated and replaced by an Governor who ruled with an iron fist. Although, the planet did not react well. Cridark II rebeled and attacked imperial soldiers and buildings. To make an example of their rebellion, the governor sent TIE Bombers down to the city of Ta'rma to wipe the city of the map. The city had not seen it coming, many people died. Rogue, however, survied the attack and went looking for his family. When he found his families apartment destroyed, he lost all hope. Category:Male Characters